1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyboard devices, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for easily installing and removing a keyboard in and from a portable computer.
2. Related Art
Manufacturers of portable computers are striving make them more durable and easier to use. In a conventional assembly method, screws are used to install a keyboard device to a portable computer. The screws are driven into a lower side of the portable computer, thereby fixing the keyboard device. The keyboard device is secure, but its installation or removal (such as for maintenance) is inconvenient.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 348863 discloses a keyboard mounting apparatus for a portable computer. The mounting apparatus comprises a handle secured to opposite sides of a keyboard, and a button controlling the forward or rearward movement of a plate engaging with the handle. The forward or rearward movement of the plate set a locked or unlocked status of the keyboard in the portable computer. However, the button is disposed at a base housing of the portable computer. Because the portable computer is typically carried about and used at various locations, the button can be easily moved or released due to vibration, impact or inadvertant operation. Moreover, the handle occupies a relatively large space, and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the portable computer.
For the above reasons, an improved keyboard mounting apparatus for a portable computer is desired.